


When nations turn Yandere...

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: all hell breaks loose...Literally...





	1. Chapter 1

One sunny morning...

Inside of a meeting room...

Which looked more like a war zone...

…

The place was wrecked...

The furniture was broken,

And thrown all over the place...

...

The floor was covered in blood...

As well as body parts, guts, testicles and organs...

...

There were also four unconscious nations,

Laying on the floor on the side of the room...

...

They had blood all over them,

But they were still alive...

…

And they were stirring...

...

-...Ugh, why does everything hurt so much?-America groggily said, as he opened his eyes. Then he looked around.-...OMG! What the fucking fuck is fucking happening here?!

-...Uh...Amerika-san...?-Japan weakly asked, as he woke up from the American's loud yelling. Then he looked around, too. -...Oh...This rooks bad...Rearry bad...

-Ugh...Why does my head hurts so much...?-Germany asked in annoyance, as he woke up. Then he looked around, as well.-...Does anyone know what happened here...?

-...Oh, was I drunk last night...?-Spain asked in wonder, as he woke up. Then he also looked around. -...Where am I, why am I here, what happened to this place and why can't I move...?

...

There was silence for a few seconds...

...

-So, you guys also don't remember what happened here either...?-America asked in confusion, as he tried to sit without any success. -...UGH, WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR ME TO SIT...?!

-You are hurt, Amerika-san.-Japan weakly said, as he looked at the condition America was in.-There is brood arr over your body. I can't understand how you are even conscious.

-Japon...There is blood all over you too...!-Spain said in fright, as he looked at the condition Japan was in.-...Actually, I also feel weak and can't move at all...

-It's correct to say that all of as are hurt and can't move. It also seem like it has something to do with the state of the room.-Germany said in a serious voice.-But the question is ,"Why?".

...

There was silence for a few seconds, as the four nations looked around the room...

...

Then they saw a "fight" on the other side of it...

...

England was cutting down terrorists with his Sabre in his right hand,

And blowing them up with magic with his left hand...

...

Italy was throwing knives at the terrorists, with surprising precision,

And was slitting the throats of those that were still alive...

...

Romano was shooting terrorists left and right,

And kicking those that got too close to him...

...

China was slashing down terrorists with his twin swords,

And slashing those that were still somehow alive, some more...

...

Russia was just jumping around like a rabbit, singing happy songs,

And bashing terrorists bloody with his "magical pipe of pain"...

...

-They are fucking mental!-America yelled, as he looked at the "fighting" nations.-Did they fucking turn fucking 2P on everyone's fucking asses?!

-...It's worse that that, Amerika-san.-Japan said in fright, as he observed the "fighting" nations with weary eyes.-...They have turned Yandere.

...

There was eerie silence for a few seconds...

-WTF!-America yelled in fright and annoyance, as Japan's words sank in.-HOW IN THE FUCKING FUCK COULD THIS FUCKING HAPPEN?! HOW DID THEY TURN THIS FUCKING CRAZY?!

...

That was actually a very good question...

...

Why did the room look like a war zone?

Why were America, Japan, Spain and Germany hurt?

Why did England, Italy, Romano and China turned Yandere?

Why was Russia so eerily happy and cherry, jumping all over the place?

...

What actually happened earlier that day?


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier that day...

Inside of a meeting room...

_-...Bloody hell...-England said, with a sigh and some annoyance.-Why did you choose such a huge room...?-He said, as he looked around the room.-And where did the frog disappeared to? Doesn't he know that we have a G8 meeting?-He sounded really annoyed. -And why is China, Spain and S. Italy here? They are not part of the G8!_

_-Calm down, dude! Don't blow a racket here!-America said, in a loud voice.-This room is fucking sweet(We can throw a party at the end of this boring meeting!), France must just be busy with his country stuff(Like all those strikes of his!) and those guys were just bored so they joined us since we(But mostly me) are fun to be around!_

_-Dream on, burger bastard!-Romano grumped, in annoyance.-I am here to make sure the potato bastard doesn't do anything strange to my already stupid enough fratello!-He said, as he kept an eye on Germany's every move.-And the annoying tomato bastard just tagged along since he had nothing better to do!_

_-You are so cute, Romano~-Spain sing-sang, as he poked Romano's cheek.-You can't even admit that you were worried about your brother and that you actually like my company~_

_-Stop making things up, you stupid tomato bastard!-Romano yelled, with a slight blush on his face.-I am not worried about my stupid fratello and I don't like you or your company!_

_-Ve~ You are so silly, Fratello~-Italy sing-sang in happiness, as he Romano on the back.-We all know you love us, but just want to admit it~_

_-Chugoku-san, I know you didn't come here because of Amerika-san.-Japan said, in slight concern.-What is the rear reason you are here...?_

_-I asked little Kitay to come with me~-Russia sing-sang, in happiness.-It's a shame he can't replace this dumb Amerika for those meetings~_

_-Hey!-America yelled, mad.-Who do you call annoying?! And why should anyone replace me?! You are the one who should...!_

_-They are going at it again...-China suddenly said, with a deep sigh.-Why do I have to deal with those immature nations...?_

_-We should have already started the meeting fifteen minutes and fifty three second ago.-Germany said, in a serious and slightly annoyed voice._


	3. Chapter 3

After approximately a hour...

_-...And then he would destroy them in an explosion of confetti with his super-uber-duper lasers!-America said in enthusiasm, as he jumped on the table.-Isn't this the best idea ever?!_

_There was silence for a few seconds..._

_-This is the most bloody idiotic idea I ever heard from you!-England said, in annoyance.-Why do you always make those bloody idiotic ideas, anyway? Did I not teach you to use that...?_

_Suddenly, the windows were shattered and the door broke down..._

_Just as numerous terrorists burst into the room..._

_..._

_There was silence for a few seconds..._

_-WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU ASSHOLES COME FROM?!-England yelled, in rage and confusion._

_-Where we came come...?-One of the terrorists said, in amusement.-We were hiding in Canada until now, as our base of operation._

_There was silence for a few seconds..._

_-WHAT DID YOU DO TO MATTIE, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLESS?!-America yelled in rage, as he took out his gun out of nowhere and pointed it at one of the terrorists._

_-Oh, you want to know aren't you...?-One of the terrorists said, with a big grin.-We bombed a few cities there!_ _It was marvelous! You should have seen it! -He laughed madly, joined by other terrorists.- So many people died! So many things were destroyed! Fire, blood, bodies and wreckage everywhere! Worthless filth running for shelter! Children crying to their mamas! Dumbassess trying to stay alive no matter what! Useless shits trying to help out others!-He laughed some more.-Your "Mattie" should be in great pain right now~_

_-...So, that is why the frog did not show up...-England said, in sadness and realization.-He was probably been looking after Canada..._

_-HOW DARE YOU FUCKING HURT MATTIE?!-America yelled in rage, as he took another gun out of nowhere and was ready to shoot when...-Ugh! What the fucking hell is..._

_-America...?!-England yelled in fright, as he saw America suddenly fall to the ground in pain.-AMERICA!-He yelled, as he ran to him.-AMERICA, ARE YOU OKAY?!_

_-You really though that we were only going to bomb Canada? How stupid of you~-One of the terrorists said in a cheery voice, as he showed a bomb detonator in his hand which he just pressed.-What would be the fun in that, when we can deliver more death and destruction?_

_-You are pranning to bomb us arr...?-Japan said in realization, as he looked at England panicking around the barely conscious America.-You are pranning to kirr as many peopre as possibre…?_

_-Correct~-One of the terrorists sing-sang in happiness, as he motioned something to another terrorist.-Here is your reward...-Then he grinned evilly.-Bitch!_

_-...Riben…?!-China yelled in fright, as he saw Japan suddenly fall to the ground in pain.-RIBEN!-He yelled as he ran to him.- Riben! What happened to you?!_

_-...Ugh...They bombed...My cities...-Japan said in a pained voice, as he barely held to consciousness.-...It hurts...It hurts...So much..._

_-Two done, more to go~-One of the terrorists sing-sang happily, as he started dancing with the bomb detonator in his hand that he just used.-This is so much fun~_

_There was silence for a few seconds..._

_-...This is getting stale...It's less fun now...-One of the terrorists pouted, bored and upset.-We should bomb some more countries!-Then he got out a bomb detonator and pressed it._

_-...Ugh!-Spain yelled as great pain hit him and made him fall to the ground.-...No...! My people...! My people are...! My people are dying...! They are dying...!_

_-...Tomato bastard...?!-Romano yelled in fright, as he saw what just happened.-SPAGNA!-He yelled as he ran to him.-DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING DIE ON ME! YOU HEAR ME?! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO DIE!-Suddenly he became eerily quiet.- ...Don't you fucking...Die...Spagna..._

_-This is so funny! The Italian idiot just blew up and then started crying like a little baby!-One of the terrorists said in happiness, just as some more terrorists laughed.-It's like watching a play!_

_-Stop this already!-Germany suddenly yelled, as he had Italy latched on his arm, shivering and crying badly.-I don't know who you think you are, but this has gone way too far!_

_-Yeah, yeah...As if I fucking care! -Said one of the terrorists in annoyance, as he took out a bomb detonator.-You are annoying, so you are going to be bombed next!_

_-Du Arschloch!-Germany yelled in rage mad, before a great pain hit him and he fell to the ground.-...Ugh! You assholes! You really think...You could away... With all you are doing!_

_-...G-Germania...!-Italy yelled in fright and concern, as he saw what just happened.-V-ve! G-Germania! D-don't die! D-don't die!-He started crying.-G-Germania...D-don't die...!_

_There was silence for two minutes..._

_-All this drama! All this angst! All those idiots lying on the ground! All those morons crying like babies! It's so funny!-One of the terrorists said, as he laughed loudly. Soon he was joined by the other terrorists.-I wonder, who should we bomb next?_

_- **How cocky of those terrorists~ Thinking that they own the place and can do whatever they want~** -Russia sing-sang in a mad voice, as he took out his " **Magical pipe of pain** " out of nowhere.-_ **_We_ _should show them what a huge mistake it was to hurt ones of our own~_ **

_There was silence for a few seconds..._

_- **I will join you, Russia.-** England said in a mad voice, as he stood up, carried the already unconscious America to the side of the room and took out a sabre out of nowhere.- **I am going to show those fools what it means to anger the great British empire!**_

_**-I will join you, too.-** China said in a mad voice, as he stood up, _ _carried the already unconscious Japan to America's side_ _and took out twin swords out of nowhere. **-How dare they bomb Riben after all he has been thought?!**_

_**-And they hurt the tomato bastard!-** Romano said in a mad voice, as he stood up, _ _carried the already unconscious Spain to the side of the Japan's side_ _and took out guns out of nowhere.- **How dare they hurt my tomato bastard?** **!**_

_- **Let's a kill some bitches~** -Italy sing-sang in a mad voice, as he stood up, _ _carried the barely conscious Germany Spain's side_ _and took out throwing knives out of nowhere.- **They have to fucking pay for what they've done~**_

And w _ith that,_

_The massacre started..._


	4. Chapter 4

Back to the current time...

-...By that time I could no longer stay conscious, so I am not sure what went on afterwards.-Germany said, in a quiet voice. It was really hard for him by that time. At the time, his body hurt all over and it was really hard to even breath.-But, considering the state of the room we woke in...

-It was herr on earth...-Japan said, in a serious voice. Considering they turned Yandere, it was actuarry expected. -It was a good thing that we were unconscious at the time of the "Herrish massacre", or we wourd be scared for rife...

-Japan, dude!-America yelled, in confusion and slight fright. It was hell on earth? It was a "Hellish massacre" at the time? What?-Are you saying that it was even worse when we were unconscious than it is now?!

-Hai, America-san.-Japan answered with slight fright in his voice, as he looked at the state of the room.-The whore room is in tatters and there is a rot of brood, body parts, guts, testicres and organs arr over the prace.-He explained in a serious voice.-It wasn't rike this when the terrorists invaded and started bombing us...And some "things" rook rike they have been here for a whire...

There was eerie silence for a few seconds...

-...My little tomato was so worried about me that he snapped~-Spain suddenly said in a dreamy voice, as he looked at Romano shooting terrorists. His little tomato was so adorable no matter what he did~-He is so cute~

-Spain, dude...-America said, in slight fright and concern. Spain was creeping the fuck out of him...-...Are you sure you didn't get hurt in the head during the whole bombing thing...? Just asking...

A few seconds passed and there still was no reply...

-It's useress, Amerika-san...-Japan said, in a quiet voice. Why courdn't Amerika-san see it by himserf...?- Supein-san won't answer you. He is in his own worrd right now...

-...Figures.-Germany said thoughtfully, as he looked at the state Spain was in. Unsurprisingly, Spanien probably got delirious by now.- His head injury looks very bad. That is why he is like this.

There was silence for a few minutes...

-...So, what are we going to do now?-America asked in annoyance, as he tried to sit up without any luck. Why did they have to turn crazy now of all times...?!-...Wait...-He suddenly said, as if realizing something.-Those guys totally snapped, right? They won't hurt us or anything, right? They aren't going to tie us up to chairs and put us in some kind of sex dungeon with tentacles and other things like those crazy people in anime usually do...?!

There was a few seconds of silence...

-...They won't, America-san.-Japan said in reassurance. Them getting badly hurt was the reason for them snapping, after arr...-Stirr, I think we better wait for them to carm down...-He added, as an afterthought.-...When you are dealing with a Yandere, you can never be sure about anything...

-Then the best course of action would be to wait it out.- Germany said, in a serious voice. They didn't really have anything to pass the time, though... -...And the best way for that would be to go to sleep.

There was silence for a few seconds...

...

And with silent acceptance,

It was decided to follow Germany's plan,

Until things would hopefully calm down...


End file.
